


My love

by Ahsokalives2223



Series: Regret can eat you alive [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokalives2223/pseuds/Ahsokalives2223
Summary: Ahsoka reflects over her dead lovers.





	My love

Lux.  
I loved you with a passion, I hope that you are resting in peace, I will persevere the republic you fought for, as I will love you until the day I die, even if I did eventually move onto Nyx.  
Nyx.  
I met you after I left the Jedi, I loved you anyway, even if you did leave me after you found out I was an ex-Jedi, I know you were killed soon after the war, I mourn you to this day.  
My boys, I love you to this day.


End file.
